Energy Revolt
Lauren: *Is a woman with black hair, neon green eyes,**Wore a suit costumed by a dress**Has on high heels**Her cheeka re not too wide**She has on googleglasses* Hm......Uh huh...So you are saying South Korea--WHICH KORE ARE YOU FREAKING TALK ABOUT? Man: Baxter, I am talking about NORTH KOREA!!! Lauren: *Rolls her eyes**Mutters: 'Bloody hell to you' under her breath* Sooo I need to deliver this important news break to the man who will try to kill the king and queen of Egnland? Man: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! Lauren: Keep in mind I am detalitic. Man: Take it now! *Hands it to her* Lauren: *Takes off her face mask* The man freezes. Lauren: FBI, Lauren Genara. You just turned yourself in! *Sends out a viel of darkness around the man's hands* Man: AHHHH!!!! WHAT IS THIS DECIVERY?! Lauren: *Rolls her eyes* Which Doctor says this; GERIMMOONIOO! Man: THE FIRST! Lauren: WRONG.*Makes him hit the wall multiple times* Why are you slamming yourself. Why are you slamming yourself. Whhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-- Man; Stoopp! I wil talk I will talk I will talk! Lauren:....Okay! *Replaces the darkness into cuffs* ------------------------------------------------------------- end scene--- Lauren is standing in front of a transparent window,holding a little locket in her hand. She looks down to it. Being from Hungry she had seen the effects of war and it's violence. It's what initiated her into becoming a Spy for England in the first place. Recieving six medals in all. Her black mana airlifted the locket open. Lauren: Mom,done it again, saved a bunch of people from getting killed in a potentinaly devasting bomb. *In the photo is a woman and her daughter, Lauren, who was eight at the time* *Tears swell up on the edges of her eyes* *A man comes into the room* *Lauren wipes off her tear* Madison: Great Job, Agent Energy Revolt! Lauren: And everyonen still calls me that *Rolls her neon green eyes* Madsion: Speaking of which, you must go to the Tea Convention. *Lauren gives her most infamous glare* Madion: Tea Programmers. You know. The little toy things? *Holds up a little cube* That's black and stuff? Lauren: 0.0 They exist?1 I thought they could kill a human being if the person opened it and they can stop them from breathing. Did they come from The Doctor? Madison: I take that as a yes. And no..We don't have a Doctor coming inanytime! Why would a Doctor know about the boxes anyway. Lauren: *Mutters underneath her breath**Rolls her shoulders* So what's the MAIN target you want? Madison: *Becomes serious* Learn about CHAOS Lauren: Chaos means to make trouble and stirr it up. Madison: LAUREEEEEEEEEEN! I MEAN THE FREAKING ORGANIZATION!!! Lauren: Oooh *Nods* You should have said "The CHAOS organization" Madsion:...You would not have gotten what I meant. You would have SEARCHED for trouble itself! Lauren: *Laughs* What makes a man like you think I would do that? ....Flashback scene.... Teenage Lauren: Soooo Madi-- Teenage Madison: IT'S MADISON! Teen Laur: Okie Dokie. Soo you say the Building is named Rukus? Teen Madision:Uh huh *Teen Laur has not joined the FBI yet, she goe sinto the WRONG building with a different title of 'Rockus"! In bold italics. Madison is clearly confused because he had told her the CORRECT building. A few minutes later There's sirens and men searching for somebody* Madison:*Goes into a building* *Lauren zips in* Laur: They don't hav teh super duper Luper Lucky RATDIS! Madison:....LAUREEN YOU JUST BROKE INTO A FEDERAL BUILDING!!!!! Laur: Oh. *Is holding a bunch of folders* ....End flashback scene... Madison: *Glare at her* You remember. Whenever you say "I don't run into trouble" You actually do! Lauren: *Imagines he is saying: blahl blahyblahblahblahbalbhalbahlhalbhalbha* I'm going to the Tea Programmer convention *Starts going* Madison: .-. *Waaaaits for her to realize someting* *Lauren stops at the door* Lauren:...I am forgetting something Madison: Hahahaha Now can you admit to your own habit? Lauren: *Rolls her shoulder**Turns around* Fine. I acknowledge it. Now give me the GPS cordinates. ----------------------------------------End Scene--------------------- Lauren arrives to a big building with a red sunroom. The windows are shining beautyfully. There;'s several cars and trucks parked nearby. Convenet for a 'convention' involving Tea Programmers. Tea Programmers are people who make themost highly evovled technology even for the queen, revenoitziing the future of contacts and the definiton of computers. Man: *Goes past Lauren and into the building* Lauren: He didn't even apolgize. Hpphh *Moves her hair out of her way**Her green eyes survey the people entering the building* Hmmm... Lauren goes into the building* Man: Hey, Programmer! Lauren: It's Lauren. Man: Energy? Lauren: Half Anodite. Man: Revolt? Lauren:...WHY AM I EVEN TELLING YOU THIS?! Man: I dunno. I'm just overwhelmed in gaining knowleddge! Lauren: *Facepalms herself* Some genius dude: Soo what does CHAOS need this time? Some other genius dude: Bomb. Some genius dude: Foorrr? Some other Genius dude: To kill the queen of england! Some Genius dude: Okay! Laurn: ._______________. What the-- The Other Genius dude goes out of the building. Lauren decides to follow this person very so silently that she blent into the crowd similar to how Mimi did in the Grim Tales made by Bleedman who also did some other comics as well. Enjoyable comics. If Lauren--Let's conttinue our dear movie. Lauren: Hey you! Some other genius dude: wHAT?! *Turns around**Eyes widen* Energy revolt!! Lauren: Oh. It's Sam Harvey Douglas from my first mission. Sam: YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR MY FAMILY! YOU FREAKING HALF ANODITE FREAK. Lauren: I am a FBI spy, little sam. Sam: Don't you call me little. Lauren: What i9s CHAOS? Sam: Trouble. Lauren: I MEANT WHAT IS THE ORGANIZATION!!! Sam: Oh that. I am just a accomplise to that all,. Not really part of it. *Rolls his eyes* You see they had my paycheck from a job that I had first gotten so I made a deal with them to get in contact with the other geniuses to make a bomb for them Lauren:...HOLDD it. Why? Don't they have a Cell phone? Sam: That's what I said! Lauren:...Continue. Sam: So I asked the same thing as you had said. They made the excuse the cell phone towers were gone, Lauren: Only if that was true, now whats that organization? Sam: So in exchange for doing what they asked, I would get that paycheck and cash it into the bank! I got a wife and two kids back home. Can you please just..refer to me as a Anomyous tipster? Go arrest that group. *Same exhales a deep breath* Sam: They aim to cause trouble all over the world, a little bit like the Mysterious Group of Anonymous who use the technology to tease the government and stuff.Did you know for fact one of them could be responsible for a teenager's death from cyberbulling? Anyway. I was told they had vast amounts of weapons and planned to take over the world after killing the Queen! *Lauren takes out a ciggerate and smokes it* Lauren: Innnnn exchange? *Her eyes widened at the news* Oh...my...god. Sam: For my cooperation! Lauren: Deal. *She goes back inside**Her anodite powers sense the materials useful for a bomb making device have been taken already* Great. The man left! Genius idiot: Your man? Lauren: You must be mad. Genius Idiot: Wait...wah...I don't even..whaaaa? *Lauren leaves* ________________________________________________End scene____________________ Lauren flys to the queen's building using her rich black mana that would be described as the grim reapers cloak in some cases. Her neon green eyes stood out from the darkness. her hair is glowing a light green. More to be described as a angel like being without wings using power instead to fly. Lauren: *Lands into the building**Her anodite body is replaced by her clothing and skin**Her eyes dye down* Security Man: Energy Revolt?!! Why are you so early for the tea party? Lauren: I have to warn the queen. Security Man 2: About your tea? Lauren: -.- No. Security Man 1: Then what? Lauren: There's a organization called CHAOS making a bomb to kill her. Security Man: Umm...Annddddd dream on. We have the best security dogs to smoke out the bombs! Dogs: *Bark at her* Lauren: Just tell her. plleaseee. Security man 2: She's with her son Harris. We'll tell her later. _____________________________End Scene__________________ Madison: So....what did you find out? Lauren: That you are a smart Alec. Madison: Okkaaaaaay, What else? Lauren: That CHAOS is a organization bent to take over the world after killing the queen! They are currently making a bomb. *Andodite senses kick in**Her eye let her see the construction of the bomb nearly complete**She gasps* Madison: sdbjdfklgbgr THEY ARE WHAT?! *Is caught offgaurd* Lauren: As Doctor Who would say.......GERIOMINO! Scene transitions to THE QUEEN'S building. That is being shot at. CIVILIANS are fleeing. Pan view to the doorway where a bomb is attached to the walls on a timer. Thee are war machsines already out trying to blast the people into smitherlenes. BLAM BLAM BLA BLAM ARE HEARD. Titlecard: Rebolt was able to disable the bomb and save the queen. But...She has not been able to finding CHAOs.